Unattached
by Chosen2007
Summary: There is a lot of implaications of slash in this story, it's a Onetreehill, C.S.I Lv , 90210, GH and Joan of Ardcia story. It takes place after Tutoring the Method and the fallout. Plus the new Kelly Taylor with vampiric and gothic theme
1. Chapter 1

_Unattached_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_Joan pushed the pain of Hector away, she decided that she wanted to have some fun, Helen went away and so she decided to be a party girl. _

_"__Lady mother, please save me." A voice echo over and over again. "Please lady mother, I need you…" "Lady mother, help me, I need you." The same voice echo and said, "I want to be your submissive!" She then yelled in another voice, "Sophia, I want you to be my submissive, you have __to __choose, you have __to __choose me."__ I need you, take me!__" The voice said and yelled louder, "Just make me yours." _

_Kelly Taylor walked down that hall, she was heartbroken that Brenda Walsh had gone crazy. Brenda had gone crazy because __o__f the method, the rule was if you passed it along and anyone ever dies, the passer will __be__ the last person she was playing without the method and the one who got the method__ was__. Kelly didn't know, she needed to distress. Kelly was very unattached, s__he was the party girl again, lif__e had gone full circle, she was rape twice, she lost Dylan twice, she got left the altar, she was the other woman and then there was the night that she kept to herself. _

_She went home, got __a __message from Donna, Brandon and David. She walked away, she put on a ki__ller corset, a long skirt and __over the knee boots. She put a brunette wig that had red hi-lights, she put on her black nail polish __because tonight she would hit the Goth clubs and she would be summer. She didn't __suffer__ from multi __personality;__ she was tired of being her._

_Brenda was in her stray jacket, her husband's death was not in her memories, her child wasn't, she was Sophia, she was lady mother. The method had killed two people and so her hell had only begun. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Unattached_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_Joan went up to a poetry reading, she started….._

_**I'm a half-sister who's treated like a full. A mother who loves me, bull! I'm a girl who wants to be the woman. I'm the femme fatale who saves Bill Pullman. I'm not what they all remember, I'm apart, I'm gone, **__**I'm**__** all dismembered. The next man I mean, what will you do? Will you be someone **__**else or be you? Am I gay or **__**straight? I had a friend who I was curious about now she's**__** late. She is the ghost, we had**__** a**__**n**__** affair, she's my lover in my lair. Adam was the one who wanted Joan, he also had a whore someone to bone. No more listening to a Voice, no more being the warrior who gets hoist. **_

_They all clapped with Brooke clapping the loudest. She hugged her sis. She congratulated her and they had coffee. Brooke needed to distressed, there was estrangement between her and Dylan because of the fallout of Madame Sophia, however her designs were booming and then there was a call last week about Peyton. However, she put that in the back of her mind. There was also……_

**Summer in Kelly's body walked in, she scanned the scene and looked it over. She had drinks with thick bloody Jane, she had a drink and started to dance, they all flock to her and she loved making them loved her. Kelly Taylor wasn't enough anymore, Summer was everyone they wanted and ****their**** was touches in certain places, summer didn't mind the hands. They were superficial, they weren't real. They were just something that happened. She broke it off and sat in the corner. Someone was staring back, he sat next to her. "You look lonely." The man said and ****Summer**** responded, "I am lonely."**


	3. Chapter 3

Unattached

By

Chosen2007

**Part Three**

**Joan and Brooke went home. Dylan was there, he took Brooke's hand, Joan made herself disappeared. Dylan pour his heart out, "The business means everything but you mean more to me. I'm sorry for being an asshole." Dylan said and Brooke responded, "I didn't help." "The thing is**** I want you forever. I want to work on ****us;**** I don't want to give up." Dylan said and Brooke responded, "Good." Brooke said softly and I have a surprise, "I asked Peyton to visit you." Dylan said and Brooke smiled, "I want to marry you." Brooke was shocked.**

_Summer and the man just talked. "I could give you an identity. Come here." The man said and __Summer__ gave her hand. They walked to a secret room, there __were men__, there __were women__ and they __was__ leather whips. "No commitments, just be yourself." The man said and an older woman walked by, "She looks great." She said and __Summer__ responded, "Who are you?" "I'm Lady Heather." She said and Summer turned to the man, "Who are you?" "I'm Valmont." The man kissed her hand and he asked, "Do you want to be in control or be controlled?" _

**Brooke accepted and Peyton was there. Peyton told her about Lucas and how good they were doing. She showed her new graphics and they were so happy to be one. Joan fitted in with both and they were so fitted together. Peyton gave an update, "She told Brooke about her one night stand…." **

_Kelly emerged from her bed, she took a shower and tried to put a liquid cover over her marks on her back as Summer, she then was Kelly Taylor, she wore her dress that hid it, her stockings with no panties, she connected her stockings with garters. She drove and opened up. She had another interest, he knocked, he was __a __janitor that gave her looks, he let him in……_


	4. Chapter 4

Unattached

By

Chosen2007

**Part four**

**Peyton woke up with the shades down, she woke up with her clothes put on with jeans and a shirt with shoes. Brooke came in and said, "You know I can't be jealous this time, I never had a thing with Lady Heather." "She's interesting. I just wanted to piss Lucas off after our fight, I told him, mission accomplished." Peyton said and Brooke responded, "Why are the shades down?" Peyton's second part of the secret was kept to herself.**

_Kelly emerged from her bed, she put her cowboy boots away and put her white country outfit in the wash. Too many smells, too many scents, it smells of cheap beer and her calls from her mother was getting aggravating. She then had a call from Rudolf, Kelly was __Summer__, he said, "I want to see you in the daylight without our masks." Kelly was insulted. _


	5. Chapter 5

Unattached

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Peyton talk about how she proposes to Lucas and how he turned her down. She said how she started going into clubs and then she met a guy who was very mysterious. He said she taught her about her creative energy and how she could use that especially on a sexual basis. So she said how she did some exercises to build it up and then she wanted to do more. He taught her about vampirism and she had her first taste of blood, she was intrigue and then she hunger for it all the time. She put it in all her drinks, her drawings would get better and Lucas was disappearing from her life. She then showed her the marks and whips. He taught her about asking for pain, she went to this woman and she pledge her submission, she taught her about pleasure and pain. Peyton said how she could fuck all night but became empty and so she wanted to quit. She talked about the sun was hurting her a bit and when she went back to Lucas, it was right. She never told him about any of this. Brooke was blown away and she asked if the guy was harassing her. Peyton said how he wanted and crave him to call back.

Rudolf ready for Sunny and she never called back, Kelly was at her job and wanted to find her next conquest, she saw a Spanish woman and her boyfriend, they were a part of a gang. She came up with the identity Local Mama Cia. She showed her front as the best friend and sister of Donna then went home to change, she had her green bandana, her white tank-top and a short red skirt with doc martins, the long ones. She parked her car and walked, she had her gun in the shorts and she walked, she got whistles.

"Baby, do more than whistle." Local Mama Cia said and a couple of Spanish guys came. Kelly showed no fear because tomorrow was gone out of her mind and they took her back to their crib. "Do you want to be a one time thing or our bitch." Asked one guy and she said, "I don't do long-term." Local had a threesome with condoms.


	6. Chapter 6

Unattached

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

Peyton was sleeping through the night and Joan was watching. She went out of the room and Brooke was outside. "You know when you have good sex; you don't want to come back to reality." Brooke said and Joan responded, "That's you." Brooke shook her head and Joan said, "I hope she could be okay." "Peyton is tough." Brooke said.

The Next Morning, Lady Heather who was a little jaded went into Brenda's room and kneel to her. "Madame Sophia." Lady Heather said and Brenda responded, "Yes Lady Mother." Brenda who was her at the moment, Lady Heather got her up and walked her out. Rudolf's pull got her out and Brenda who was in a daze left.

Lady Heather had her rest, Heather had become a different person, she craves the submission of Brooke showed her or dominance that Brooke could have showed her. So she planned on taking it out on anyone and everyone. Lady Heather and Rudolf an intense kiss, "May I?" Rudolf asked and Lady Heather, Rudolf slit the back of arm and fed on her.

Brooke walked into the club with Peyton in tow and said, "I want to see Lady Heather and this Rudolf." They were summoned and Lady Heather smiled. "How dare you?!" Brooke yelled, Lady Heather and Brooke traded back and forth. Rudolf was trying to lure back Peyton with his eyes, Peyton was trying her best to resist and Peyton grabbed Brooke's arm tightly.

" You chose Dylan." Lady Heather said and Brooke realizes that she really has grown, she suppressed Lady Heather. "He's my heart and I have his. " Brooke said and Rudolf responded, "How sickening." Peyton stare at Rudolf and said, "You two couldn't begin to understand, I cut the girl's heart opened so many times, here she is fighting for me. That's loyalty and that's love." "You're going to want more Peyton." Rudolf snarled at her and said, "We're see." Brooke and Peyton walked out they walked pass Summer. Kelly who was becoming Summer more and more experience pleasure and pain then Brenda came out, it which point……

Two months later….

Tomorrow was Brooke's wedding, today the girls celebrated the pending nuptials and they all raised glasses. Brooke walked with Peyton and had her in the kitchen. "Do you want it? I know we can't just mak you quit. Do you need it?" Brooke asked and Peyton shook her head no. "It's just like any other addiction." Brooke said and Peyton hugged so tightly, after the party. Peyton went upstairs and slept. For two months, Rudolf had invited her dreams, has the sixty days had passed, Peyton had new partner in her dreams, it was Lucas. She planned on the day to get him back and that's been keeping sobered from the red copper.


End file.
